Fire Meet Gasoline
by L3GATA
Summary: The dangers of falling in love can leave you burning alive, not being able to breathe. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

They both noticed it, but hadn't said a word.

It was amazing, really, how far they've come in this thing called 'friendship', a gift said that it is never ending and circles back again. The saying was true, proven through all of their quarrels, Jake Martinez, Maverick, and Schneider. They always found a way back together with a bump of their knuckles in a 'thumbs up' which was a silent commitment that lasted forever.

That's because they're the best of _friends._

That's because they're destined _work partners._

But, that's only what they seem to want to see, for the stupid sake of the other.

Now, they're always together, so much so that it's _rare_ to see one without the other. They only seem to hang out with each other in their spare time and mask their slight irritation if someone else decides to join. They get gloomy when they can't be with the other one, their heads mercilessly filling itself with lonely thoughts of that person. Sometimes, they would personally hang out _all day_ without a care in the world at the other one's flat, maybe a little, casual slumber party was in order. It became such a habit that there were spare keys and foreign clothes and accessories(like a forgotten hat or a pair of glasses) that were suddenly remembered to belong to the other one.

That's what BFF's, friends, close coworkers do...right? 

The other heroes around them noticed such closeness, how they stand and walk so closely knit to each other, how their inside jokes make no sense to anyone but them with rich laughs. Some think it's damn unfair, others think it was only a matter of time. Maybe being forced to be partners was a good thing for the both of them as they never were ambitious to make new relationships, their almost magnetic attraction to each other was proof enough.

Around Christmas time, they're especially close, and not just for warmth in the windy, snow covered city such as Sternbild. Barnaby still has a tough time with coping and surviving the gruesome memories, ugly nightmares, dizzy dreams, and booming flashbacks of the two people who loved him most in the world. Nowadays, with his partner around, Barnaby seems to be doing better than his other years as Kotetsu helps him climb the steep stages of his depression and drunken nights.

On a night planned to be done in finishing an entire bottle of red wine, anger, fat tears, and passing out in the black 'spinny' chair, Kotetsu says these words that lift his spirits very high. Too high.

"Get away from here," He responds to Barnaby's cold attitude when his strategic offer to hang out is quickly turned down, on the twenty-first, before that damn holiday. "Come with me to my family's home for the holidays, it would do you some good. You'll only make yourself feel worse by staying here alone."

Barnaby looks down at his white boots with uncertainty. "I wouldn't want to impose." He then looks back at the shorter, bearded man with a finely plucked, furrowed brow. "Besides, that time is for you and your family, I can't take any more of it."

Kotetsu smiles at this a little. "Come oooon, my family would love it if you joined us, Kaede would be _especially_ thrilled. I mean, we consider you family anyway, so you might as well come with me."

"Really?"

"Yup." Kotetsu says proudly. "And you definitely don't want to miss out on the New Year's parade that has outstanding music, food, and floats with a fireworks show, not to mention."

The way the old man sounds almost like he belongs in a commercial makes Barnaby's sad lips skeptically quirk upwards a tad which encourages the other to continue the persuasion.

"Also, you get to eat my mother's Christmas dinner which is _out of this world,_ being a part-time bartender/worker at Kaburagi Liquor Store(which is a lot more fun than you think), ice skating, and knowing the joys of cozy futons and kotatsus!"

"Well," Barnaby starts again.

"You _know_ you want to." Kotetsu nudges his arm. "And I may or may not drag you there by force as I might have given the hint of chance that you'd be coming to my daughter who may or may not be your biggest fan."

The blonde laughs this time, feeling like he hasn't done that, not forced for the bright cameras, in a while. "I'll go," He says in fain defeat which earns him a triumphant 'yes!' from the old man. "When do we leave?"

"We actually leave tomorrow at noon, if that's not a problem...?"

"Why didn't you ask me earlier!?" All this time the blonde could have had something to look forward to and have the advantage of neatly preparing for the vacation from his own insane, solitary confinement. Kotetsu knows about his obsessive need to be prepared and organized, the bastard.

"Well, I was going to but we got caught up with work with that weird cloning Santa thief with the disappearing elves and that creepy girl who kept possessing people that I sorta forgot..." Kotetsu says with a slight wince. "But, hey, at least you have time to pack and the company knows we're gone!"

Barnaby sighed, he should be used to Kotetsu's carelessness. "For how long?"

"'til the first."

"And where do we meet?"

"At the train station entrance near Bronze Stage." 

And that was that. Barnaby put up no more fuss and Kotetsu was worry free from thinking that he'd be all alone in that cold, empty apartment of his, possibly drunk or halfway dead. Even if the blonde refused because he'd rather sob in the lonesome, they both could promise that the brunette would storm into his house, pack up his things, and stuff everything(and one) into his green truck. This could be considered kidnapping, but Kotetsu thinks of it more as a 'search and rescue'.

With somewhat pleasant good nights as they separated for their own places, the lonely feeling crept behind them again but they ignored it with strong wills. They would never admit their uncontrollable longing for each others' very _presence_ , possibly in fear of rejection or their own red faces in embarrassment.

Christ, they grew on each other to the point it was crippling.

As they packed and triple checked, thinking of the impossible events where they would need this and that or an extra, they thought of each other. This would be the first holiday together which hopelessly made them excited; they would do so many fun things that some of which they've never done _together_ before. The holidays would be a brighter one on both parts. Satisfaction guaranteed.

This was when they realized as they rolled up and packed extra pairs of socks and underwear with a dreamy sigh that-

" _I love him."_

Wait...

Love!? As in, what the teenagers say these days, _"like-like"?_ It didn't feel brotherly, it certainly didn't feel at all like family love. These flying, flinging feelings about their stomachs felt a hell of a lot more than friendship or tricky admiration.

Now that they thought about it, is it that they're _in_ love with each other which made them spend so much time together and think of each other constantly(especially alone)? They feel like they've felt this for a while which explains their closeness. And they're partners, they're said, expected, foretold, that they're supposed to be like this; all natural closeness. Besides, they're both men, one's older with a child, and the other has such a promising future. Yet, it feels like it's perfectly normal to be in romantically involved, they were more attracted to who the person was more than their looks anyway(even though, now that they're on the subject, they wouldn't mind taking a. _..closer_ look).

Kotetsu will admit that he's a little more heterosexual than he is bisexual. He isn't as confused with this 'like-like' thing, but is more than upset to have to suppress this feeling. He _knows_ that Barnaby would never, ever feel the same way and is prepared to deal with the excruciating pains of unrequited love, prepared to watch the young man fall in love with a lucky lady and have his very own family. On terms with Tomoe, from all of their conversations and thoughts on the future, he knows that she wants very much for him to move on. Tomoe was selfless and was willing to let go if the situation called for it like that. So, he's carried heavier on his shoulders, he reassures himself as he stops his pause from packing with a nodded frown.

Barnaby, on the other hand, never really thought a lot on his sexuality with being busy in his pursuit of his parents' murderer, desperately showing pictures of that damned Ourobourus sign to strangers for an answer. He seemed to know that he was attracted to women but, he never thought about men and when he did, it was a bit of disgusting thought. But, when he thinks of being in love with Kotetsu and romantic situations with them together, it feels like it's something they were supposed to do now(and why hadn't they done it yet?). He does realize that this couldn't be mutual love, for Kotetsu still wears his wedding ring, a symbol of a prolonging love for that dead woman.

They don't believe it, they don't want to.

And it hurts.

…

The awaited meet and train ride into Oriental Town was event-less, with no last minute calls from Agnes to jump in their suits to catch someone who felt the absolute _need_ to ruin a particular day. Kotetsu did say that he sent 'just in case' emails to the company, the other heroes, Agnes(she asked for possible pictures or maybe a little vlog for the Hero TV Christmas Special), Lloyds, and the camera crew that he and Barnaby wouldn't be back until after New Year's. They all speedily replied with best wishes and hopeful for their quick return.

It was then when they settled into their seats that Barnaby noticed the two, very large bags, both stuffed to the brim with presents that ranged in wrapping and size.

"Are those _all_ for your family? Not to be rude, but that looks like a lot for just three people." Barnaby asks, letting curiosity possess him.

"Well, these are presents from the other heroes for all of us, presents that I bought for my family, and you." Kotetsu says, looking in the bags again and silently counting all the cubes, rectangles, and cylinders.

Barnaby stares at him in surprise, a slight pink on his pale cheeks. The person who he is in love with, the person he finds to be a very special someone who has a busy life of his own, went out of his way to buy him a present.

"What?" Kotetsu asks, breaking the blonde's thought processes as he notices the long gaze. The man hates being stared at, something he learned about himself when having to live through the prejudice of people without powers in his younger years.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Barnaby looks away from him. "I didn't think you'd buy me a present..."

"Pfft, how could I not? It would be more of a surprise if I didn't get you one." Kotetsu smiled at him before turning his attention to the window to watch the city retreat from them.

The blonde looked at his suitcase, he did buy a present or two for the old man and his kid. He guessed he could mix them up under the Christmas tree with the other boxes instead of saying that he bought something outright. Who doesn't like surprises? Yet, he would never admit that he was a bit too shy to give it to the brunette; he's never really given a gift to someone he cares a lot for before. He only hoped that he, truly, really liked it. The blonde knows how great of an actor Kotetsu is and his many characters he plays to convenience the likes of others.

Arriving to Kotetsu's hometown was peaceful, with a lot of people getting off the train at their stops in different towns before their own, made the ride very, nicely, quiet. The view of the countryside looked breathtaking compared to the twinkling, rambunctious city, even if most of it was covered thickly in bright, sparkling, white snow.

Hopping off of the train, they sat at the very small, wooden station's bench. Only two others waited at the station there, an old woman with her granddaughter who looked no older then seven. The old woman noticed Kotetsu and said something nice in Japanese to the brunette. Kotetsu replied in the same language, sounding the utmost thankful. When he spoke in that foreign language, it sounded pleasant to Barnaby, even though he didn't understand a single lick of it.

Kotetsu looked around near the tracks, not finding his brother's truck said to be picking them up. As much as they both would love to walk and enjoy the country for all that it was all the way to their destination, the weather was freezing so that wouldn't be very fun.

A few minutes later, a yellow, spongecake of a vehicle drove up close to the station and honked twice at the two partners. In black lettering was there the title of the family liquor store on the door of their ride.

"That's us." Kotetsu said, getting off the bench and miraculously carrying everything to stuff in the back of the truck. Barnaby followed closely, being extra careful now that he had almost slipped on a slyly covered ice patch as well as growing a grey hair or two from the stress of watching the brunette carrying so many things at once where anything could make it all violently topple to the ground.

The cold wind that blew, spraying snowflakes in their direction made them more thankful of the old truck and its quick trip into the neighborhood.

…

"Dad!" Kaede exclaimed excitedly upon seeing the truck pull up to the warm house, running over to it in her boots that she hurriedly slipped on, couldn't wait enough for the doorbell. She met her father halfway down the driveway, giving him one of her rare hugs for it was the holidays after all. It didn't last long as Kaede was too grownup for long hugs. Too many friends, too many cool clothes where a family hug could crush such things in front of people.

"Daddy missed you Kade~!" Kotetsu exclaimed, grabbing her tightly again before she could run away.

"Ugh...come on, dad, let go." The preteen complained, Kotetsu decided to listen to her this time. Holidays will be treated as such.

"Uncle treated me badly in the car and I was hoping for a little love~!"

"Did not!" Muramasa yelled from the behind the car in helping with the luggage load. "He kept bothering me!"

Which was true, Kotetsu purposely bugged him for shits and giggles until he was threatened to get his ass kicked. When asked why, he only responded that it was a fun thing to do to pass the time. It was his talent.

"That's a lie!"

Kaede pinched the bridge of her nose at their immaturity. Sometimes, she wondered, if twelve year-olds were becoming the adults these days. Then again, she doesn't have the slightest know-how on building a piece of Swedish furniture or paying a bill. Either way, she-

"Barnaby!" She exclaimed when she spotted the blonde, who smiled kindly at her as he rolled his big, red suitcase up driveway. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm doing great, thank you, and can't wait to spend the holidays with you." The blonde said, putting his hands on his knees to see her at almost eye to eye level. "It's very nice to see you, are you doing well?"

"I'm doing awesome! Come on inside!" Her entire focus was put towards the blonde as she led him inside the warm house, the two Japanese men long forgotten. They watched as he was greeted by Anju who hugged him unexpectedly and pulled him inside as well.

"Kids these days," Kotetsu sighed. "Seems like their attention span is that of a chipmunk."

"She pays more attention than you do, _dad_." Muramasa said cheekily, pulling out the bags of presents and kicking the doors closed.

With a haughty "shut up", they entered the house, greeted by Anju. The old women gave her youngest son a kiss on the cheek and a welcome back.

"It's good to be back, Ma."

…

Barnaby settled in the Kotetsu's old bedroom in the thin walled but surprisingly warm house that very evening. He was offered a large, empty dresser that he could share with the older man so that they weren't living entirely out of their suitcases. The colors in the room made it peaceful, the shade of green definitely chosen well to match with the pale floors. There weren't any kinds of bedding set up anywhere, so he guessed that the futons were folded up in the closet near the door as he organized his neatly folded clothes in the two drawers out of the four that he had claimed.

He suddenly hears a woman softly laugh behind him and sharply turns around to meet the small shrine for what looked like to be Kotetsu's late wife. She was beautiful, her hair long and straight, her eyes were small but were so loud with thick lashes, and her lips were full with that smile of hers. Incense surrounded her picture as well as slips of paper with prayers written on them in Japanese. The blonde remembered seeing Tomoe in a couple of photos in Kotetsu's apartment, but had never really looked at her until now.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Barnaby," He says with a bow to the shrine. "Thank you for watching over us."

Why he felt the need to suddenly do that, he doesn't know, but he knows that it was something that couldn't be helped. He had one of those impulsive gut feelings, that his partner usually spoke of, that he should at least say something.

"Bunny, dinner's ready!" He hears Kotetsu call from down the hallway.

"I'll be right there!" He yells back, quickly finishing up unpacking and heading for the evening's meal. He cannot remember the last time he had a family dinner at all. Sure, all the heroes had gone out together for a meal or two and a few of the heroes proclaimed them all as family, but it never felt exactly so to the blonde even though he trusted them all with his life.

The food was one of the best Barnaby has ever tasted, but he knows this isn't the 'out of this world' Christmas dinner. Now, he realizes, he has something else to look forward to. The food was the last thing on his list when thinking of the best things at dinner. It was the people that were there, all sitting around, talking, laughing, and sharing like being apart from each other for so long never happened. It was what made his shoulders sag in relaxation, it was what made him think that not coming would have been the worst mistake.

"Could you pass the salt?" Muramasa asked his younger brother.

"The salt?" Kotetsu asked, acting like he didn't hear him.

"Yeah, the salt."

"But, not the pepper?"

"Only the salt." 

"Just the salt?"

"Just the salt."

"And the pepper?"

"I only want-"

"What about paprika?" 

"Kotetsu, if you don't-"

"Okay! I'm sorry, I'm just messing with you!" Kotetsu laughed, passing him the small, plain salt shaker.

Barnaby laughed, he certainly wouldn't mind staying here even after New Year's and Kotetsu could see it, smiling at him when he noticed the blonde's joy. The table felt full again, the empty seat that use to be awkward was now filled with another loved one. Kaede chatted Barnaby up a bit, it sounded almost like friends catching up more than anything else which is fine...as long as the blonde doesn't get too close to a certain someone's daughter. Some topics brought an entire table debate and discussion which felt too nice to ignore and not contribute to it.

After plates were cleaned, the two partners both didn't mind cleaning up the kitchen afterwards so that the others could prepare for putting up and decorating the tree. The sound of rushing water with the clinking of dishes revealed Barnaby scrubbing away with a blue sponge and Kotetsu drying each piece of cutlery with a white towel.

"You wanna help decorate?" Kotetsu asked as he dried another plate and put it away. He understands that there are certain holiday activities that Barnaby particularly avoids because of his runaway mind.

"Sure," He replied. "Sounds fun." He added as he rinsed off another plate. He was grinning, but didn't know it.

"I see you're enjoying yourself already," The brunette says with a knowing smile and playful nudge.

"Come on, old man," The blonde said with an embarrassed chuckle. Of course he was enjoying himself, this place was close enough to be a damn paradise.

"I realize now..." The brunette says, giving the blonde a grin. "I finally get to say it!"

The blonde looked at his old man with a 'of course' look, but still smiles nonetheless.

"I told you so!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Barnaby?" Kaede asked as she struggled with the big, gold star for the very top of the tree, something she'd like to deal with. She stretched out her body, stood on her toes, and even hopped a little to get the star on top of the tall, fat ligneous plant that her uncle hauled in.

"Yes?" Barnaby replied as he put up the last hanging ornament on a green branch.

Kaede stopped struggling for her favorite hero's answer, a slight pink brushing her cheeks. "Can you help me with the star? I can't reach."

Barnaby put on his princely smile to her. "It would be an honor."

Lifting up the preteen with ease was when Kotetsu walked in, back from the kitchen after retrieving homemade Christmas cookies for everyone on a plate in one hand and a mug in the other. He watched her happily place the star right on top and center it, adjusting with care.

"Bunny~!" The brunette complained. "You took my job!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The blonde replied, placing the girl slowly on her feet who rolled her eyes at her father's vexation. The girl ran off to her bedroom, saying that she'd be back.

"It's fine, she would have wanted you to anyway," Kotetsu says, a dismissive wave of the hand whilst a sip out of a tacky, green Christmas mug that was filed with hot chocolate and marshmallows. "Just as long as I get to turn on the lights, we're good."

When the tree was finally lit proudly by said brunette(who possibly pushed his elder brother out of the way before he did it himself), the rest of the family gave exaggerated 'ooh's' and 'aah's' as some lights blinked and others remained on. It enhanced the look of the sparkling, red garland and gold orbs as well as the star that surprisingly did not catch as much attention.

This was when Kaede herded the family to sit in front of the tree so that she could take a picture to put on one of her social media websites(Barnaby couldn't be in that one), one with Kotetsu's mask on for the special on HeroTV, and one for secret keeps. They had to take quite a few, another one because someone blinked, another one because someone moved, another one because the phone's camera wasn't focused. She loved every single one, but deleted them and kept the three perfect ones. The caption of the shared picture said, "We put up the tree! Can't wait for presents! 3 :D".

The rest of the night was spent relaxing with cookies and hot chocolate in front the TV in the living room. Muramasa and a knitting Anju took the small couch, the other three took the carpeted floor. Barnaby sat with his legs stretched out, Kotetsu obnoxiously laid on those long limbs that helped make the blonde his clean, six feet of height, the older man's arms folded behind his head which rested on the his thighs. Kaede curled up to her father, so thankful to the criminals of Sternbild for not delaying his stay away from her. Besides, she usually became 'cute and cuddlesome' when it came to such holidays or when she knew her father was struggling to hide the fact that he was going through strife on his own.

After a while, Muramasa, Kotetsu, and Kaede were fast asleep, anyone could tell with the way their chests rose and fell with the relaxed muscles of unconsciousness.

"Hm," Anju smiled at all of her children, including Barnaby. "I guess it's time to hit the hay. My, everyone must've been tired." She carefully set down the baby blue scarf she was making with her needles and began to shake her eldest awake.

"I agree, Anju-san," Barnaby replied, reminded of the times when he and Kotetsu passed out drunk on the floor, empty bottles and cans rolling about them as they're intoxicated brains shutdown. If he were honest with himself, those were more fond memories than embarrassing ones. Those were the good memories of letting loose with another person without an uptight, guarded care in the world.

"You know," The old woman began. "I've never really seen Kotetsu as comfortable with people besides his own family and his late wife as he is with you." She smiled. "I'm gad, whatever you did to him, I'm glad." A few of Anju's wrinkles came solely from watching her youngest fall to pieces, agonizingly from bit by bit with no one there for him.

"Oh," Barnaby smiled a little. "Is that so?" Has his partner spoken good things about him to his family? If so, he doesn't feel very deserving from the way he's acted to the old man through the few years of their partnership.

"Call it a mother's intuition."

To everyone's dismay, they were made to awaken from their dreams and were to stumble into the bedrooms to fall asleep from their short naps. Kotetsu wasn't one to take naps well, he woke up with a glare and pouted lips as he felt groggy, stumbling about whatever room he was in with barely any focus, but determination. Kaede and Muramasa mumbled goodnight's to everyone as they headed down the dark hallway of bedrooms. Barnaby said his thank you's and goodnight's as well, guiding the yawning brunette into their shared bedroom.

Anju was left to shut down the kitchen and living room, leaving a few dim lights here and there in case of a late night escapade.

…

That morning, Kotetsu realized he was pressed up against something so warm, but firm which he was really digging. Another firm, warm thing was slung lazily against his waist, slowly curling around it, but he didn't mind. He didn't have the courage yet to open his eyes on this fine, wintery morning, the second to last day before the big holiday. He feared that if he opened his eyes too soon, this good feeling would be gone. This something made him want to forget about the plans such as ice skating and the liquor store just to laze about in this warmth for days. He feels a scrap of nostalgia; it's been a while since he's been in such a good state like this.

And that wondrous something was horrifyingly Barnaby when he opened his eyes.

The older man's eyes widened and he shot away from the blonde, disturbing the sleep he was having to retreat for a shower. He remembered that the futons were next to each other with little space left between and yet...they seemed to have unconsciously moved into the middle. The brunette shook it off as a mistake in sleep that wasn't necessarily in his control. If there was one to blame, it would be the idiotic subconscious which could or could not be the biggest keeping of the deep, dark feelings that the world does not have the privilege to know.

"Mm...morning..." The blonde mumbled before the brunette could leave the room, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. He scrounged for his glasses, looking around the floor until he found them behind the futon. He set them on his face, the fuzzy world several feet before him became instantly clear.

Kotetsu snorted at the blonde's monstrous morning curls, some were coiled tightly, others were almost straight, some were sitting on his head, others poking out in other places or laying limp in defeat.

"What?"

"Your hair is a masterpiece. I think this is the first time I've seen you with a bedhead...I love it!" Kotetsu laughed, leaning up against the bedroom wall with smug, crossed arms.

"Well, it's only because I didn't put my hair up last night." Barnaby claimed, reaching over for his bag of toiletries to fix the mess he calls hair.

"Wait! Don't move!" Kotetsu exclaimed, grabbing his cell phone from atop the dresser, stopping the blonde shortly. It only served to have the roll his eyes and grab the bag anyway.

"You're _not_ taking a picture of me." Barnaby says curtly, pulling out his hand mirror from his the bag, holding it in front of his face to block his head from the camera. "Besides, you're hair isn't really the picture of perfection itself." The young man pulls out a navy blue hair tie and a comb to at least look decent at the breakfast table until he could snag the bathroom.

"C'mooooon! Don't be a wet blanket!"

Barnaby sighed, it's too early in the morning for starting a bicker party. "As long as you're in it as well, then I'll take the picture."

"Ugh...fine!" Kotetsu said after a thought about it. He grabbed his mask from his suitcase and stuck it on.

"Why are you putting on your mask?"

"Agnes wanted some photos for the special."

"You will not send this to her _ever._ "

After figuring out a pose that would work for bother of them, there was the proclaimed "Selfie!". Kotetsu instantly thought the photo was great, especially that it had been taken in one try. Barnaby leaned over to have a look, not realizing how close their faces were when he asked if his partner could send him the picture. After saving the photo, they looked at one another for a minute, not exactly thinking at all. Kotetsu couldn't help but admire his green eyes which were guarded by such long lashes, little windows into his amazing personality and maturity. It was one of the reasons why he loved him.

Love...damn all of it's treachery.

"Breakfast is ready!" Came a call from Kaede down the hall. Being ten in the morning, everyone should be awake, live, and hungry.

"Kaede made breakfast this time~! Daddy's coming~!" The brunette said with a swoon as he raced to the kitchen, acting like whatever happened never took place.

Barnaby was left to sit there and shake his head to snap out of it. Maybe it was because he just woke up and he's a little into outer space, floating with the stars.

No biggie.

…

"Stop hugging the rail, Bunny! Let's go!" Kotetsu called to him as he skated backwards like he was a pro, doing a little jump-twirl just to be a showoff. He didn't have his hat for a change and he wore a dark, long coat. He also didn't have Kaede beside him as she preferred skating with her friends at the far end of the spacious rink in a slow moving group of prepubescent attitude.

The rink itself wasn't as packed as expected, the few adults and kids only guessed there were more important things to do today such as last minute shopping, cooking, or party preparation. But, the weather was nice, at least. It wasn't too cold, the snow was falling at a very slow rate, and there wasn't any wind to ruin it. The slippery floor was spacious with a few blade marks here and there, but that was no bother.

"I'm just...trying to gain balance." The blonde protested, keeping one hand on the railing and focusing on his feet. It had been years since the last time he actually _thought_ about ice skating.

Kotetsu glided smoothly towards him and snatched Barnaby's hands that were softer and little bigger than his own, he instantly loved them, his feelings scratching at his stomach making him hate it all. He pulled him more into the middle of the rink, which earned him a surprised yet irritated "Old man!" from the youngster.

"Relax, that's one of the things that'll help you skate better." Kotetsu said, looking up at the blonde with a smug look. "Maybe you should listen to the old man for a change."

Barnaby rolled his eyes-

"Don't give me attitude, Bunny! I can make you gracefully fall to your death!"

"I don't think that will happen, I'm already getting the hang of this." Barnaby said with a smirk, loving how he could make the brunette annoyingly defeated. "Besides, your muscles are more frail in your old age to do something at that caliber."

The brunette suddenly pushed the blonde, told him to 'hop away lil' Bunny' with a stuck out tongue, and sped away on his skates. Barnaby was thankfully able to regain lost balance and chase the immaturity that followed his partner. Kotetsu was heard giggling like a little kid as he sped by Kaede and her group of friends who gave back questioning looks. A few seconds later, Barnaby sped by, a smile that read, "once I get get him, I'll eat him for lunch".

"What are they doing?" One friend asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she observed them.

"I think they're racing," Kaede answered, staring at the happy faces of the two men. "Or my dad did something."

It was only calm for a few minutes until a high pitched "NO!" dragged their attention to the source of the noise. It was found that Barnaby had caught the brunette and skated with him in a princess carry. Even though Kotetsu was horribly embarrassed, he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"No," The older man said between breathless, heavy laughs. "No, put me down!"

"Until you admit that you're a princess, old man, I'm afraid that won't happen." Barnaby could have fun with this, it was his turn after all. "These are the consequences for doing childish things like that."

"Never!" The older man exclaimed, face crimson but a glare nonetheless.

They came back to the turn where Kaede and her clique skated slowly through.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would."

"Kaede, I saved the princess!" The blonde said as he skated by, leaving the preteen and her friends in a laughing bunch. A few 'Kaburagi hime-sama's were yelled back at them.

"Ignore him! He's a bad influence on you, honey!" Kotetsu shouted to his daughter, hoping that he wasn't ignored and that he wouldn't be the town's princess from the loose lips of preteens.

"Are they always like this?" Another friend asked Kaede.

"At first, no," Kaede said with thought. "But, now they are."

Kotetsu struggled in his partner's grasp, trying his best to escape. Failing this, he turned back to glare his best at the blonde, he promised, "I will get you back! It may not be soon, but it _will_ happen!"

"Would I have to remind you about it? Senior citizens are not the best at remembering such things." Barnaby knew exactly what buttons to push. "All you have to do is admit that you're a princess."

"Never and shut up, I'm not that old!" Kotetsu crossed his arms, he suddenly got an idea, his face lighting up a tad. "Shh...you hear that?" The brunette brought a gloved finger to his lips.

"What?" The blonde took the bait, slowing down his speed on those untrusty blades to lessen the noise for what he was told to listen for.

"It's the sound of freedom!" Kotetsu twisted awkwardly in a way that broke the distracted blonde's grasp, allowing him to skate freely. "Gullible Bunny-chan, easy to fool as always!"

"Hey!"

The brunette checked his watch as the blonde sped up to him. It was about time to go help at the liquor store. Muramasa wanted them to come in the late afternoon where there would be more floods of people to come to buy the booze of their choosing. They'd be a little late to the affair, but they can make up for it by working extra hard to earn extra profit.

"Bunny, we have to go help my brother out now. Ha! Time is actually on my side for a change." Kotetsu said, looking at the blonde's somewhat disappointed face. He tried grabbing the older man, but the brunette dodged in time, leaving them both laughing. "Kaede, we have to go now!" He called to her for she was at the other end of the rink. She nodded, said goodbye to her friends and gracefully skated to her father, doing a small, fancy spin in the midst. She _is_ a competitive figure skater, might as well show off her moves to her favorite hero.

"Are we going to help uncle now?" Kaede asked as they gave their skates back to the rental booth.

"Yep, Bunny and I are going to sell, box, and bar-tend with Aniki! It's going to be fuuuun!"

"What do I get to do? Do I just get to go home?"

"You're helping us, duh." Kotetsu gave her a mini nuggie at his words. She grimaced, growling that he's messing up her hair. "And you'll get a little raise in allowance for being an employee during the holidays."

"Really!?" Kaede said, clasping her hands together. She could finally do more things on her own because she definitely loved being more independent.

"Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

…

The store was a little jammed, people came from near and far just to get Kaburagi made booze which famous flavors and types were on sale just for the holidays. Kaede fluttered around from the bar, cash register, and boxing up bottles. She adorned her own little apron with the store title in Japanese letters and snake logo. Most thought it was adorable(she got her cheek pinched once or twice by the old ladies who stopped by), others questioned a little whether a little girl should be helping at a liquor store or not.

Barnaby seemed to be having fun, telling people to have happy holidays and handing out drinks with that million dollar smile of his. He gave some autographs out, took a few photos with people. Muramasa seemed to be liking it, celebrities are great for business.

But, to be honest, Barnaby loved the showering fame upon him, but wanted Kotetsu to enjoy a bit of it too because of the key word 'partners'. He pushed the older man into more face to face jobs which rewarded the brunette to autograph a few things and take a picture or two. The man deserved it and then some, he was damn amazing and the world ought to know it, one of the many reasons why he loved him.

Love...That word again, he seemed to be hating it each time it banged around his head. Why is he plagued with these feelings? Couldn't the world just leave him alone for goodness sake?

"Hey, Bunny?"

A tan arm waved in front of his green eyes, snapping him out his stupor. He blinked sharply a few times and looked back at the older man suddenly in front of him.

"You were out to sea for a while there. Tired?" Kotetsu asked him, looking a little concerned.

"I-I'm fine. I guess I am a little tired, running around all day." The blonde answered, half honest.

"Well, the store's about to close up soon anyway. Think you can hold out 'til then?" Kotetsu asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, besides, I'm having fun." Barnaby replied. "I wouldn't mind working here every once in a while."

"I'm glad, I was getting a little worried." The brunette winked. "Alright, well, we need two boxes packed of brandy and another box of whiskey for the next three customers." Kotetsu said, already turning back to tend to the people tasting the liquor at the bar.

"On it!" The blonde nodded, turning to the back of the store to pack, close, and carry out to the counter. He passed by Kotetsu's elder brother, who was stocking the back shelves with more lotus wine, on the way who nodded at him in a small hello.

Muramasa, Barnaby realized, was the strong, silent type. The whole time he'd been around, the older man didn't talk or engage much but he was kind. His feelings never were always potent on his face, but you could sort of tell what he was thinking when the situation called for it. It made Barnaby kind of curious to know what he had been like in his partner's youth. The way they acted like annoying brothers around each other debunked the impression that Barnaby had about him thus far. The few pictures he had seen of them as teenagers made it obvious that the brothers were total opposites: One had short, clean cut hair, the other grew it out with a low pony tail in a few pictures, maybe a piercing or two in one ear. One had neatly pressed school clothes that were tucked into his pants, the other wore it sloppily, leaving a few buttons open on his shirt with the sleeves messily rolled up.

Basically, one looked like the golden, angel child and the other looked like the neighborhood's top delinquent and mischief maker. Antonio in one photo with Kotetsu looked like a delinquent too, though Barnaby had remembered the brunette saying that they were friends since high school. No wonder.

The shop finally closed after a college aged couple bought a three boxes of regular beer for their New Year's party, saying that it was best to buy it early. They were so smilely and lovey-dovey it hurt to even want to listen or look at them. Ah, but young love was always that way, wasn't it? Getting so quickly caught up in a person one moment that they become your entire world and you're just so _in_ love with them that you can't help but boil over.

"Happy holidays!" Kotetsu exclaimed to those youngsters as they left the store with a ring of the doorbell.

The tired workers of the store bathed in the silence and wished death upon that bell if they ever heard it chime again. Their hands were dry from handling wooden boxes and drinking glasses. Their aprons wore a few stains, but those could be gone in just one wash with some strong detergent. But, it was fun playing store, earning money, and acting like they actually cared about what people thought of their business. Hard work can always be entertaining, even if we have to stop playing pretend when we grow up. It's why Sternbild had HeroTV in the first place.

They were all glad to fall into their respective sleeping places in the warm home, the day's activity taking a toll on them now. Their calves ached from so much movement and their eyes were trying to close themselves on their own tired accord.

…

A loud crack of thunder awoke the young man, realizing that the world was turning into a booming snow globe. The weather wasn't always best in Oriental Town, he learned from his partner. He looked around the room, all dark but the light that peeked through the curtains of the window served the room well if one wanted to see a little less than decent.

He heard a sigh, looking too his left to find himself face to face with the older man, their hands mingling amongst each other. The blonde wouldn't lie...the body heat was nice. He looked at his situation for a minute, only to separate himself from such warmth. He scooted closer to his own futon and laid on his side, facing away from his crush to go back to sleep. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of something like that, that would immoral, wrong.

He decided to meet his arguing self halfway by looking over his shoulder at the sleeping brunette. He looked like he was searching for something lost by the his facial features wrenched in a frown with his limp hands flexing a little. This lasted a few seconds until the man realized what he had was gone for good now and he relaxed, turning back over to his side.

Barnaby began to feel guilty, like he should have stayed even if his morals punched him in the gut for the remainder of the night. He decided to forget about it, too late anyways. He yawned and let the soothing sound of the blizzard's howling wind lull him back to sleep again. He dreamt of something he couldn't remember that morning, but it was a bittersweet dream that favored the color pink.

That morning, everyone gathered to the table for breakfast. It was a simple, western styled meal: Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a bowl of mixed fruit. Kaede helped her grandmother in making it, like she always does. It made her father claim that the food tasted a lot better.

The day before Christmas was spent lazing about by the fire with hot chocolate and electronics to keep them busy, content with it all. Kaede played video games with her father(who played like he practiced everyday) and convinced Barnaby to play too(who warned that he's never played before and yet was not too fond of them). This was when the two brunettes realized how awful the blonde was at video games. No one can tragically lose eight lives in one level or end up in twelfth place every single race. But, Kaede kindly offered lessons to her favorite hero, earning her a smile. He offered payment to her as well, making her laugh.

Muramasa read a thick book (as well as some minimal housework) with his reading glasses that Kotetsu said 'looks like two pieces of plastic and sticks'. True, Muramasa did like simple glasses with no frame; he always liked his clothes and accessories simple but sophisticated all the same. After a while, the elder brother very reluctantly did join in on video games, proving himself as a somewhat decent player when a fighting game came up with Kotetsu's taunting on how he'll wish he never picked up the controller.

Anju headed over to the only market open for some last-minute ingredients for her special Christmas dinner. This could be a lengthy process, considering her old age, crowds, and the many food items she would need. Kotetsu and Muramasa insisted on coming with her for protection from the bunch of people or the rare occasion she would forget something, but she said that just because she was an old lady didn't mean that she couldn't take care of herself.

Christmas jazz instrumentals played from the radio in the kitchen, loud enough to be heard throughout the house which set the mood just right. Kotetsu mumble-sang some of the lyrics to the songs, a little embarrassed to even do that. He was always shy about performing anything singing or dancing related unless it was a necessity like for his job or when he took ballroom dancing classes with his wife.

Dinner went laughing, chewing, complimenting, wishful thinking, and teasing. It was filled with bliss, the table finally felt full again with Barnaby there. There had always been that awkward seat that no one sat in.

Kaede half listened to the conversation that went on with her grandmother in hopes of Barnaby's return. He is family, so he promised to be back, crossing his heart and hoping to die. This made the preteen smile, she has been loving Barnaby's company. She loves Barnaby period.

She then realized that Barnaby would be back to fill the lonely space at the corner of the table when hometown visits occur. He would continue to make the bathroom faintly smell like cologne. He would continue to make her dad smile as much as he has been during his stay. There would be more family photos to fill the house's sideboard. She could totally have her favorite hero as family. She wouldn't mind.

Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas day, eight am was when the excited joy began. Muramasa groggily trudged out of his bedroom in tacky, plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt with a small, but expensive looking video camera to record it all. Kaede impatiently opened her gifts from under the tree. Impatience and immaturity are allowed during the holidays for she did drag her father and Barnaby out from their bed in their t-shirts, messy hair, bad breath, and sweatpants. Anju was already awake in her plush, pink robe, with her steaming coffee mug; her day always started at seven-thirty exactly with no alarm clock.

They sorted all their gifts out to each other, Barnaby handed his gifts to Kotetsu and Kaede who barely looked at the wrapping to find what's inside. She was almost ecstatic to find a meant-to-be over sized, bright blue sweater with a white flower patter on it. It also came with a bubblegum pink barrette for her hair. She squealed and hugged the blonde by surprise, who voiced that he was glad that he liked it. Kotetsu opened his, finding a _vintage_ Mr. Legend hoodie and a new hat that was quite like his old one, but the colors where darker and reversed. The older man sniffed, wiping a fake tear from his eye, claiming that this is the reason that they were destined to be partners.

Kotetsu anxiously handed his two gifts to Kaede and the on gift for Barnaby, he was never the confident gift giver like he was the confident shopper(if persuaded by ideas properly). Kaede opened hers first, one was a small box where she had to irritatingly open layers upon layers of more box to find a grey, velvet box in the center. She opened it carefully and it revealed peach-pink earrings in the shape of lilies, the metal holding them was real gold which also lined the petals.

"They're beautiful!"

"Open the next one, honey."

The other box wasn't a trick one that brought her father too much amusement for comfort, it revealed a necklace and bracelet to match her earrings which were subtle enough to wear all together. She looked at the name of the store where they were bought in the larger velvet box, a very, very expensive but famous one in Sternbild that she read about in magazines.

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry about that, do you like it?"

"Of course!" Kaede hugged her father tightly. "Thank you very much."

Barnaby opened his next, upon receiving it, he heard Kotetsu mimic his question "I didn't think you got me a present" in the wiry tone he uses for mocking Barnaby because being eleven years older means nothing. The blonde pulled out a leather jacket that was a dark brown with rusty gold buttons and zippers. He was also given a watch that didn't look too expensive, he guessed that Kotetsu noticed that he constantly looked at his phone or call band for the time. And with that old fashioned way of thinking, Kotetsu still believes that a man should have a watch in the drawer, a suit in the closet.

"Thank you so much," The blonde said, a little blown away. As dorky as the old man is, something so fashionable to be bought is unbelievable. "I'll cherish them always."

"You're welcome, Bunneh." A little blush stole his tan cheeks.

"Don't you ever call Barnaby by his real name?" Kaede asked, looking at her dad with folded arms.

"You mean, 'Bunny'? Yeah, I always do."

"Bar-nah-bee!"

"Bu-uhn-nee. I got it."

"Ugh!"

"Thank you, Kaede, but he's forgotten all about my real name ever since our first few jobs together."

Kaede was next in gift giving, feeling like what she would give her father and the blonde would pale in comparison. She handed them a rolled up tube of paper secured by a red and green ribbon, meaning that she drew something by hand. The partners rolled it out together, revealing a pretty good drawing of he and Barnaby in their suits with their 'thumbs up' touching. They stood in the middle of the rest of the heroes who were posed around them in their hero suits as well. At the top, it said 'The ones who protect us, now and always'.

"It's to go where everyone meets up at the company," Kaede said, a bit shy. "I wanted to give everyone a gift."

"Greeeeaaaat!" Kotetsu exclaimed, pain in his voice. "You _always_ give the better gifts."

"I guess we'll have to try harder next year, Kotetsu," Barnaby agreed, really liking Kaede's vibrant colors in the drawing.

"Well," Kaede said with a fake arrogance in her voice, "You did say that I have good taste."

"Damn straight," Kotetsu agreed, fist-bumping the proud preteen.

"Kotetsu T. Kaburagi!" His mother scolded, making her youngest flinch a little.

"Sorry! No cursing, I remember." The brunette winced at his mother's voice, if only she heard him speak in Sternbild...He's already said every curse word in the book more than once and so has goody-blonde-two-shoes. "But, this is going where _everyone_ will see it and I will make sure it does."

"We should probably hire you decorate the offices," Barnaby complimented. "It is as if they want us to die of boredom by just being there."

"Thank you!"

"We should be thanking you."

Kotetsu and Kaede handed the old lady their gifts which were new gardening tools and gloves from her son, and a pillow to suppress back pain(with a book on easy yoga for the back)from Kaede. Muramasa gave his mother his gift which were new slippers that were supposed to be more supporting and comfortable on the feet. She thanked them all, giving them kisses on the cheek. She even hugged Barnaby, thanking him for being here who only apologized for not bringing her a gift.

Muramasa gained a fancy case for his glasses, a new button down shirt, and the book he's been wanting to read for a while. He thanked everyone without much lip. His younger brother gained a new tie and a dark green sweater from his mother, Kaede received a pink nightgown with new perfume from her grandmother as well.

The next few presents the three children opened were from the other heroes to them. Kotetsu was glad to give them their presents before he left. Barnaby did give them all gift cards, wanting them to buy and enjoy whatever they wanted. Kaede got a few things herself, mostly from the girls in the hero biz. Muramasa and Anju, to their surprise, received a couple gifts from the other heroes too.

Kaede skipped off to her room to try on and model her wearable gifts, then to tuck them safely away to wear when school started again. She received exaggerated compliments and observatory noises of course, making her giggle. At the sound of crinkling wrapping paper of the past event, Kaede stopped the left over paper from being thrown away, claiming that she'll do something creative or collage like with it.

After the excitement left for the day and all that was left was to hang in pajamas and wait for Christmas dinner, Barnaby decided to sit on the covered porch to watch the snow fall. It is an activity he's done almost every winter ever since he was a child. He put on a thick jacket and covered his feet in socks and slippers. Kotetsu joins him wrapped in a felt, dark blue blanket, he realizes, but he doesn't mind. There's cool space between them, it doesn't feel right. Their brains are whispering to scoot closer, but that's way too obvious and creepy.

"How do you do it?" Barnaby asks out of the blue. "Just up and leave such a great place like this."

"Well, it's simple," The brunette looked up at the sky. "I like the city too and that's where my job is."

"But, this place is so much better," The blonde argued. "It's so quiet and beautiful."

Comfortable silence followed, which is okay. They can deal with silence, sometimes just being near is what they need. What they want.

"Are you having a good time? I kinda feel like I forced you into this." Kotetsu said with an apologetic smile.

"Of course I am," Barnaby looked at him to make his honesty sound more believable. "This is the first holiday in over twenty years that I haven't been tortured by my memories. I feel like it would have been a mistake not to come."

Before Kotetsu could respond, Kaede came out with a tray of three steaming mugs filled with coffee. There were some packets of sugar and cream just in case Barnaby didn't like black coffee like her dad. She sat her self in the middle of the two men, setting the tray behind her, and hoping she wasn't being annoying. She took the pink mug of black coffee and sipped on it.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Kotetsu asked, giving her a look.

"I just like to drink it sometimes. Geez, it's not like it's alcohol."

"If I ever hear 'Kaede' and 'alcohol' in the same sentence-"

"You will ground me until I die, I know." Kaede said with an eye roll. "Also, you may want to go help grandma now. She's lifting stuff by herself again in the garage."

"Oh no," Kotetsu said as he ran off to help his poor mother. "Ma, let me carry that!"

As soon as the girl made sure that her father was out of earshot, she looked at Barnaby who was preoccupied with the falling snow.

"You know, you're one of the reasons why he 'just up and leaves'." Kaede said with a smile, looking at the blonde's surprised face. "Not in a bad way, he loves being partners."

"I'm so sorry for all-"

"None of that. Anyway, he talks about you all the time. When he was off from being a hero, he missed you a lot and would sometimes avoid Hero TV when it came on." She looked down at her cliché bunny slippers.

There was silence for a little bit. "You made him a lot happier this year for the holidays. You'll keep coming, right?"

"Of course, thank you." Barnaby smiled this time, it was so nice to know that tidbit of information. "You're a very observant girl."

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Kaede blushed a little at the praise, her smile fading. "So, how are you? I mean, with the holidays and all. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Being here seems to have chase my nightmares and flashbacks away."

"Wait...you're not doing the thing Dad does, are you? You know, the whole 'I'm going to act perfectly fine even though I'm dying to make everyone else happy'?"

Barnaby laughed a little this time at her skeptical attitude. He guessed that she was afraid that Kotetsu might have rubbed off on him. "You have my word."

…

Kaede and Anju shooed the men willing to help out of the kitchen. They were happy that they wanted to assist them, but they didn't need the partners' poor knowledge in the art of cooking and Muramasa's simple knowledge of it.

The kitchen smelled too good to ignore, Kotetsu even stole some pieces of food when their backs were turned, where he claimed that his sneak skill is level one hundred. He offered Barnaby some when he returned to him, making the blonde eye roll at his immaturity but was too hungry to turn the offer down.

Kotetsu left the shared kotatsu in the middle of losing badly at a game of chess which he did not want to admit to at all. If there were any games that the blonde was a master at, it was board games, any type of puzzle games, and racket sports with those gifted legs of his. The older man would have to challenge him to a basketball game, he figured that pretty rich boys didn't really engage in the sport so that should give him some of the upper-hand.

While thinking of this, he already lost the game of chess before it finished.

"I win." Barnaby said with a smug tone.

"Hah? We're not even through yet!"

"Your next moves kill your men instantly. Therefore, I win."

Kotetsu looked at his pieces, playing out each of the moves in his head...Damn Bunny for being right. 

"Ugh, why are you so good at this?"

"Why are you so bad at this? Chess is very simple."

"So are video games, Bunny, but I don't see you winning those."

"It was my first time playing! You've already have played chess, old man, and have already proved yourself as a terrible opponent."

They continued to bicker like usual. Anyone could tell that they're relationship was going good if they were to have regular quarrels about useless things. If they didn't fuss, then something was _really_ wrong and, as Nathan says, there needs to be some serious marriage counseling. Which is funny, considering their unspoken feelings that the flamboyant man possibly picked up with his lady intuitions or feeling the disturbance in the force.

When dinnertime arrived at long, long last, there was a very quick race to the table and thanks for the food before everyone dove in. Kotetsu didn't lie when he claimed that his mother's Christmas dinner was _'out of this world'_ , because Barnaby was not let down. The taste, the texture, the aroma all played a beautiful symphony in the blonde's mouth, making him hungrier. The meal became _perfect_ when it was paired with sparkling red rose wine which was a Kaburagi brand and the fried _freaking_ rice bowl joining the others. Barnaby made sure to give his best compliments to the chefs.

Muramasa cleaned up with the help of Kotetsu, leaving Barnaby to go shower for bed. He was a little buzzed from the alcohol, but not too much. He could still focus properly like a sober person but still enjoy this warm feeling in his chest that made him feel the best on this fine Christmas.

As he let's the firm, warm spray of the shower hit him, he thought of his parents. He knows that as soon as he returns to Sternbild that he'd have to visit them and thank them once more for anything and everything with an extra large bouquet of flowers. He doesn't cry, he doesn't get too depressed or angry, he's feeling way too good for any of that mess.

Returning to the bedroom clad in his pajamas, he hears Kotetsu in his daughter's room.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, honey." The blond could hear the grin in his voice.

He hears a little smooch, meaning that Kaede got her forehead kissed and is now blessed with sweet dreams for the night. It's what Kotetsu lamely calls 'Dad Magic'; it's confusing until you have little feet of your own running around.

Barnaby yells a goodnight to the preteen who responds quickly to the one of her many idols of course. Afterwards, the partners lay on their respective futons, lazily staring up at the ceiling on their backs. They create small talk asking stupid questions or wishes just for the good kicks until Barnaby lets out a huge burp in the middle of Kotetsu's wish of wanting to be a pirate. The blonde clasps his hands over his mouth as soon as it escapes. Kotetsu's face turns makes surprised yet amused expression as loud, ab working laughter takes over him.

"Dude!" Kotetsu exclaims, clutching his stomach as he rolls around the floor.

"E-Excuse me."

"You are _excused!_ "

"Quiet down!" The two men heard Muramasa yell from down the hall.

"Sorry!"

Caught looks took their faces but quiet laughs and a pink face were shared among them.

"I have to take this to the grave, don't I?" Kotetsu whispered.

"Of course. If you ever tell, I will personally take care of you and make it look like an accident."

"Man, Antonio would kill to have been here just for that."

…

The rest of the duo's days at the Kaburagi house were spent blissfully together. The warmth, the ice skating, the outings into town, the pictures, the laughter, the sugar; they loved it all. Their inner giddiness never calmed as the New Year parade was to take place in the town. From markets to restaurants, everyone was busy to bring in the New Year with a bang, to make it even better than last year. More alcohol was bought from the liquor store, the Kaburagi family dealing with more customers than they had during Christmas. It only gave them a reason to play store again, which is always fun.

The evening of the parade, every put on their winter layers to battle the cold for standing and hot food. Kotetsu wore his new hat, his winter coat, and a scarf. He didn't where gloves, didn't like them. He couldn't hold or grip things well and his hands would sweat with them on. Barnaby wore a beanie, something new, but it was one of those slouchy beanies in a dark grey. He wore his leather gloves, he can't stand having dry, itching hands.

They decided to walk to the town's square instead of waste gas and worry for a place to park. Because they left so early, they would visit the shrine first and then find their places for the parade. Barnaby joined in on the bow and clapping twice for a good new year, a little confused on why the tradition called for such specific things as that.

Arriving at the parade destination, Anju decided to save everyone's spot for the parade instead of joining them for food runs near the shopping district. Muramasa decided to wait with her, spying too many questionable looking people around already.

"Alright, Bunny! This is where we get to eat all the unhealthy food we want!" Kotetsu exclaimed excitedly, already figuring out all the stands the three must visit.

"I don't see how that's great."

"The food here is really good, Barnaby." Kaede explained. "Once you taste some, you'll want more and more! Speaking of which, I need money, dad."

"Yeah, yeah..." He said pulling out his wallet and handing her a twenty and a five dollar bill. "You know what stands to hit, right?"

"Yup!"

"I bet I can finish before you."

"You're on!"

Hot, styrofoam boxes were carried in a plastic bag back to the rest of the family. Kaede ended up winning the little race making her father swear that she touched a speed demon NEXT. She claimed that she would never stoop so low as to cheat like her father who threatened to eat her.

As they waited for the parade to begin with people already crowding around them, the dipped into the hot food which made standing in the cold temperatures more endurable. In trying the new food, Barnaby didn't like some of it because it was either too salty, way too sweet, or a weird flavor that makes his eyebrows furrow a little in figuring out what it's supposed to taste like.

The parade officially began with the sound of the drums from the huge band, dancers, and color guards in front of the instruments. It then faded into oriental costumes and floats, a few threw wrapped candies at the crowds and glow bracelets(Kotetsu snagged a green one), others threw confetti. The duo took pictures for Agnes of them in front of the floats, even getting a few recordings. When the last float left, the family began their journey out of the town back into the countryside because there's a secret spot near the park to watch the booming, sparkling bursts in the sky.

After some walking Kaede, Muramasa, and Anju separated from the duo to get a few things from home before the fireworks started, telling them to go on to the spot. Kotetsu lead the blonde through a large field, arriving on a very high hill. Atop it was an old gazebo, that desperately needed new paint, with a built in bench on the inside. It was big enough to fit a small hand full of people, an entire hand full in they all squished together on bench. They stepped in only to sit on the stairs of the wooden thing, Kotetsu explaining that they'll be able to see better. They unconsciously sat close together, something they would need to work out. No one needs the wrong idea even if they're as right as rain.

The first boom of the fireworks started, a bright red one began the show, followed by a huge blue one with a gold one right on its heels.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Barnaby said, looking at the shorter man besides him. "This has been the happiest I've ever been this time of year and your family is too kind. I almost don't want to leave."

"You can come here anytime, Bunny." Kotetsu looked back with a warm smile and gained one right back, not realizing how close they're faces are. "Anytime you need to escape, nobody cares if we arrive unannounced. I'm glad I was able to make you forget those horrible things for a while and kept you away from your poor wine." The last part was a joke, earning a few soft chuckles between them that melted away.

The minds and mouths became increasing silent in mere seconds, their bodies taking control now. Their ears blurred out the loud popping of the fireworks that lit up their faces in various colors each time shot up in the sky. They both leaned, finally closing the little space always kept between them as more bursts of color cracked into the sky. They didn't care about their slightly chapped lips from the cold, just this that they were finally supposed to do was enough to tear the world away.

"Um...guys?" Kaede's voice shattered their shared trance very harshly. They both pulled away from each other quickly, their hearts pounding for the result of their actions. Their faces felt hot, of course, being caught in the act of something that shouldn't be seen is not very noble.

Kotetsu put on his embarrassed smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, Kaede, we-"

"I'll go help grandma!" Kaede said so fast, like it was an apology, that it was a surprise that she didn't stumble over the words. With a crimson face that couldn't be seen by the strong fireworks, she ran down the hill, preparing a story of why she rushed back in her head.

The duo on the steps couldn't look at each other, lost in their own now talkative minds as their gaze went back to the show in the sky. Questions flew this way, realization crashed that way. Conclusions were made of why this couldn't be. Answers becoming something impossible.

"Oh...I hate it when we miss the beginning." Anju said, finally arriving with the help of a blanket carrying Muramasa. Kaede couldn't look at the partners at all...her father kissed her favorite prince charming...

"At least you made it to the good part, right?" Kotetsu seemed to act like nothing happened, but the blonde wasn't offended. They both couldn't afford to act like it did happen.

More amazing fireworks lit up the sky which made the entire light show that much louder. It distracted the two people who were caught, but they enjoyed the bursts of shimmering colors anyway. Once the countdown started, each passing second was when fireworks in the shape of numbers would pop. They all counted aloud together and shouted 'Happy New Year!' when the firework of exactly that exploded in the sky which concluded yet another amazing show. The family clapped, Kotetsu asked where the champagne was.

The trip home was tense in it's own right. On the narrow sidewalk, one's group of people could only walk in twos. Muramasa and a tired Anju walk together, Kaede dance-walked in the middle with her blasting earphones in, and the partners were left to walk side by uncomfortable side way behind everyone. They looked at their feet, not ready to make eye contact yet.

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu finally brought up the guts to say something with his sagging shoulders and hands stuffed in his pockets. He kept his voice low, not wanting to bring attention even though there was so much distance between the two and open ears.

"I'm not." The blonde responded quickly but quietly as well, a frown on his face as he looked at the brunette. "Because I realized something after all of this time of being partners." He stopped their walk under a naked tree dressed in snow, not caring that they were being left behind. He put his hands on the other man's shoulders, about to confess.

"We _can't._ " Kotetsu looked more upset than he sounded angry, looking him right back in his green eyes. "A relationship like that...I couldn't ruin your future or your reputation. It wouldn't be a problem that we could handle on our own once it blows out of proportion." He then masked himself with his 'no worries but you can't see that I'm absolutely crushed' face, but what he says is true. He'd rather swallow razor blades dipped in acidic poison than ruin who Barnaby was. It was the extent of how he felt about him which made him that much more broken when having to push him up and away to better things. "You're meant to fall in love with a young woman and have your own family someday. I want you to be happy with someone meant for you and that isn't me in any way, shape, or form." The old man's heart squeezed too tightly, his eyes welling up. He will not cry, he _can't_ cry; be a man! "With a face like yours, you're bound find someone absolutely amazing."

"Kotetsu-"

"And your kids will be gorgeous; perfect for the magazines and papers, don't you think? Isn't that something to look forward to?" Undisciplined tears slipped from his eyes and slid painfully quickly down his depressed, grinning cheeks. Curses. He took his cold coat sleeve and wiped them away quickly, trying to act like he never cried in the first place(even though he's failing miserably) because that's forbidden. "And you can't do that, you can't live worry free, until you leave me behind."

Barnaby's hands tightened their hold, pushing Kotetsu's back against the trunk of the cold tree. His frown deepened in an ocean of disagreement to his words. "Do you expect me to just understand and forget about you while you're like this? I can easily tell that what you're saying isn't what you want at all." The taller male's eyes narrowed a little, his voice volume knocked down a couple notches. "Look, I understand the circumstances that we're put under after my fair share of thinking perfectly well and I wished that I had never come to terms with these feelings. And yet...I couldn't change how I felt about you."

Kotetsu looked to the side, not be able to really look at his piercing eyes. This made the blonde more frustrated with him. He understands what the old man is thinking by saying these things and he can't help but feel pain behind them. He took a breath in.

"When we defeated Maverick, I said that I wanted to walk my own path, remember?" The blonde's voice went back to it's original level. He _needed_ the old man to hear this.

"Of course..." Kotetsu said as he wiped his eyes again, his brown eyes were not going to quit. He remembered Maverick very well, the scars on his torso remind him everyday about the entire ordeal. About Barnaby crying, about his daughter crying, about Blue Rose crying, about Nathan possibly crying when they all thought he died. It put things in perspective, thinking about what would have happened if he had of been killed which he concluded that life would simply move on like it always does. But, it seemed like it stopped once he and the blonde were 'over and out' into their separate ways, separate lives.

"Then let me walk it with you. I wish to live my life doing as I please with whoever I want, whenever I want and I want you. Am I that of an inconvenience?"

Kotetsu didn't answer, he still glared to the side, his eyes becoming glossy with tears. His cold hands gripped the blonde's wrists, so ready to tear them down and yet, they were still. He could feel Barnaby's pulse pounding as hard and as loud as his own.

"Kotetsu, look at me, please." Barnaby ordered, waiting a while until the tan face listened, brown eyes pink flicking to him. "I love you."

The brunette's eyes overflowed, making him not want to be looked at. He let his head hang low, his gaze turning to their shoes. His grip on the blonde's wrists fearfully loosened to only favor clutching the back of his coat in a hug, burrowing his face into his shoulder in one swift movement. He felt arms encircle around him tightly, feeling safe and warm.

"I love you too," Came the muffled reply. "And don't blame me if things crash and burn for us." 

The blonde grinned. "I'll happily burn with you then."

After calming down, mostly on Kotetsu's part, they shyly held hands on the way home. But, it felt absolutely right, this should have happened sooner. They were both stubborn men, one of the main things they had in common which made it hard to make them crack in the slightest.

…

When they walked through the door, they were greeted first by an angry Anju, a concerned Kaede, and an irritated, arm crossed Muramasa.

"Where were you? I was worried sick! I understand that you're full of energy during the holiday season, but disappearing like that is unacceptable!" Anju scolded.

"Yes, mam." Barnaby said. 

"We're sorry, Ma." Kotetsu spoke up. "There was something we needed to take care of."

The old women felt both of their faces, they're cheeks were colder than ice, her warm hands making them shiver a little.

"You faces are freezing! Go warm up in a hot bath immediately before you get sick! I'll have you explain your absence tomorrow." She said in a stern tone. She turned to Kaede who looked at the partners stripping their winter apparel with a worried face. "Come, Kaede, you need to go to bed now. You want your schedule on track when school begins again."

"Yes, Grandma."

Before she could leave, her father stopped her with a cool hand on her shoulder. He smiled softly at her as her worried face became less and less.

"Daddy will explain everything to you, I promise. Okay?"

Kaede nodded, letting her dad hug her in a silent 'I'm sorry, goodnight'. She then hurried to her room to brood, think at the ceiling, and sleep. Maybe text a trusted friend or two for that second opinion she's looking for, masking the actual event hypothetically with a hypothetical friend she named Sarah that is a hypothetical pen pal. She made it sound believable, patting herself on the back for being such a great actress. Then kicking herself for realizing who she gets such great acting from.

It was one thirty in the morning when the heroes decided to shut up and go into the land of hallucinations of the subconscious in unconsciousness or 'dreamland' to make it simply put. They were exhausted when the cold and stress finally melted away from the heat of hot water and steam, leaving limp bodies.

Kotetsu was let to bath first no matter how many times he pushed Barnaby into going in before him because he was a guest and the old man was worried and apologetic. Barnaby then fought back that he thought he was family, leaving the brunette with no argument, whining, 'but still~!'.

This now brings Kotetsu into being alone in the shared bedroom and the only conscious one in the house besides for his partner who he could hear ambling about in the shower under a hot spray. This made him blush, throwing his hands to his face in embarrassment as he flopped back onto his futon. His reaction made him glare at the ceiling, thinking about how he's seen his partner naked plenty of times changing in and out of sweat soaked workout gear and their black jumpsuits. He's being ridiculous, being juvenile like Antonio would say with a swig of whiskey. But, because Kotetsu is Kotetsu, this has become entirely different and his embarrassment is priceless because of it. Geez...what the hell happened?

Barnaby comes in, drying his wet locks in an extra large, black t-shirt. He dressed in his usual lounge/sleep wear, lacking the glasses which were placed on top of the dresser ahead of time. He flicked them open and slid them on with one hand in quick grace.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asks, looking at Kotetsu who still wore his questioning frown.

"What up with the t-shirt?" He asks, knowing fully well that it makes the blonde rip-roaring pissed when he answers an important question with another question. Or when he says, 'You can tell me anything, Bunny'.

"I asked first."

"I just.. can't believe it." Kotetsu sighed at twelve-fifty in the morning, his gaze never leaving the fascinating ceiling above him.

"What?" The blonde asked, worried that there was something wrong when nothing was supposed to be wrong. Not now, maybe later when he feels up to dealing with it. He flops back on his futon, joining the brunette in ceiling theater, ready to listen. He let his hand fall in the space between them, patting for Kotetsu's hand and grabbing it when he finds it.

"Do you have any idea what the tabloids are going to do to you if any of this gets out?" Kotetsu asks with a smile, only imagining the millions of various titles and famous people poachers A.K.A., the paparazzi. His hand happily curls around the paler hand.

"Yes, but I don't care." Barnaby will do what he wants, cameras or no cameras. Everybody talks, so they can say as much as they want on deaf ears.

Kotetsu changes his voice to sound like the HeroTV announcer. "Barnaby Brooks Jr., Sternbild's young lady killer and number one hero finds love with an old guy who is also his partner!"

Barnaby laughs, it does sound unbelievably ridiculous(and Kotetsu isn't _that_ old. An eleven year gap is not _that_ big when Barnaby thinks about it). And so what if that's so? They had this blow coming to them after all. They should have dodged when they had the chance but, they stood there like the drunken fools they are.

"I think Kaede is kinda crushed that her dad took the person she idolizes though..." The brunette says with a sigh, rubbing his face with a yawn. "I am not excited to cross that bridge at all."

"I think she'll understand," Barnaby says, giving Kotetsu's hand a squeeze in their intertwined fingers. "She's very smart and judging by the fact that she pushed you to be a hero again, I think she'd be okay with this if you're happy with it."

"But, I can only hope that my parents are the same." A content look is still taking the blondes face as he stares at the pallid paint. It looked as if he was preparing himself to accept any kind of judgment from their watchful, caring eyes but to receive silence.

"I think they are. Will you take me to meet them?"

"...They'd enjoy that."

…

The breakfast table was too quiet. Muramasa was busy with liquor and Anju ran errands(only after the two explained some cheap believable story to buy until they were ready to _tell_ her). So, their usual conversation starters and contributors were gone. It was just the three at the table, Kaede picked at her food whilst playing with her pink cellphone. She was lost in thought, still too embarrassed as her mind replays their lips moving against each other.

"Kaede?" Kotetsu asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"About last night..." 

Kaede put her glowing rectangle down, her brows furrowing slightly. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind. It's just...unexpected."

"...Really?"

She sighed, realizing that it was too late to be preoccupied with it now."Yeah."

"Are you sure? Tell us how you really feel."

"It _is_ how I really feel, dad. If you're fine with it, then it's okay."

"Yay! Daddy's so happy~!" Kotetsu grabbed his little girl and hugged her before she could defend herself. This is why Kaede doesn't sit next to her father at the table. "But, you cannot tell uncle or grandma about any of this yet."

"I wasn't planning on telling them at all. They need to hear it from you."

"Thank you, Kaede. We know it's a bit much to ask from you." Barnaby said, his face lighting up with a smile. He hasn't interacted with Kaede on this kind of emotional level, but he's glad. Hopefully, she'll feel more happily inclined to keep emailing him.

Kaede returned his kind smile. "It's fine. Just don't do anything bad to each other because I don't want to go to jail."

"Jail? What are you talking about, Kaede?"

"I will murder whoever slipped up in the relationship. Got it?"

The duo laughed, only to realize that Kaede didn't join them, only crossing her arms with a raised brow. "What's so funny?"

"Yes, mam!" They both said in unison.

…

Packing things for the trip home made the duo even more inclined to call Agnes that they're increasing their stay in the calm beautiful that is Oriental Town. They became addicted now to being a family, getting up in the late morning, playing store, and having home cooked meals. It isn't fair! Why couldn't the holiday break be longer? Why couldn't Oriental Town be closer to Sternbild? How does Kotetsu manage to go back to Sternbild without kicking his long legs and screaming at the top of his lungs?

Putting their inner temper tantrums aside, they made sure to throw the futons in the wash, vacuum the floor, empty the closets/drawers, and gather up all of their belongings for triple checking. There were reluctant goodbyes, mostly from Anju, talking about how much she loved Barnaby's company and her youngest finally being home. Hugs were given all around, Muramasa settled for nodding or pats on the back because hugging for him is weird, promising that he'd email his idiot brother all the files from the holiday that are safely stored in the video camera. Kaede hugged them both tightly, telling them that they better come back soon and that she's watching them closely. Barnaby thanked everyone for their hospitality, only to be laughed at; he's family!

They climbed on the train, choosing to sit in the back where there would be less people to bother them, a rule in surviving as a celebrity. They watched their retreating family wave at them, leaning out of the window to wave back until they couldn't be seen anymore. They settled into their seats that made their bodies complain once the ride was over.

"Ready to go back to Sternbild?" Kotetsu asked, sounding obviously not 'ret-to-go'.

Being the homebody that he is, Barnaby surprisingly replied with. "No, I'm not."

"Really? I thought you couldn't wait to jump in your squishy bed and your uncomfortable chair."

"It's better than that sponge you call a couch and that rock-hard mattress."

"At least I have a couch."

This argument would have to be given to the brunette, applauds are welcome. Though, Barnaby doesn't go down too quickly as he rolls his eyes and looks to the window. This reminds him of Kotetsu complaining to him about getting a couch, maybe just some more furniture _period_ because his apartment is like the 'last two tic-tacs in the box'.

"Should we tell the others?" Barnaby voices this question that's been banging around his curly head ever since that morning.

"Hm..." Kotetsu thought about it. "I would like to settle in with this a little more. But, I think we should at least tell Nathan and you already know that I'm going to tell Antonio the next time we drink."

"I understand," Barnaby replied, sounding more relieved than anything else. "But, I wonder if everyone else will be as accepting as Kaede. Our relationship isn't necessarily considered normal."

"I'm sure they will. We're happy and if they don't like it, who cares? I'd rather have my Bunny-chan than your friendship."

Barnaby chuckled. "As crude as it sounds, I feel the same. But, you should know that I can be selfish."

"Oh?"

"So, don't let people get too close. I saw Blue Rose trying to rub herself against you before we left."

"Huh? C'mon, Bunny, she's not that much older than my own kid. Just a teenager."

"Yes, a hormonal teenager who happens to have,and has had, the biggest crush on you."

"...What?"

"You mean you _still_ don't know? It's the worst kept secret in the entire company, Kotetsu."

"Oh...I feel stupid for not knowing now..."

"You should."

Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "But, I guess that explains the weird things she does around me...I wonder why she likes this old man anyway when, in high school, there are so many people."

Barnaby shrugged, pulling that smirk he does when he knows that he's being a snot. "I wonder why I like this old man as well. I'll probably never know."

"Ha ha. You're so funny."

"I'm hilarious, aren't I?"

They both laughed, only imagining what it would be like in the days, months, even years ahead . If they were to move in together, deciding on furniture would be a nightmare. If they were to marry, wedding plans would be really difficult but beautiful. If they were to grow old, their bickering would continue until their last, grey breath. With situation and age difference, they better not die before the other one does.

And that's to be put away for later. It's only time to think of their perfect firsts that they're supposed share, now that the fire is lit in the darkness of their clashing, cloudy worlds.


	4. EPILOGUE

_EPILOGUE~_

Barnaby awaited anxiously in his red sports car, parked outside Kotetsu's place with its strange windows. He was early, arriving at seven-fifteen exactly instead of seven-thirty. He shouldn't be anxious at all, this is just like all the other outings they've gone on. Just because they're, ahem, 'romantically involved' at a French place, doesn't mean everything had to change...But it didn't mean that nothing changed.

He looked up into the window where his new lover should be waiting anxiously for him too, he could see the warm light on that belonged to his bedroom, a shadow move. Deciding that he was being a nosy creep, he quickly put his attention to checking his outfit, glasses, and hair for the umpteenth time. Dark red argyle sweater with black jeans held with a white belt and complete with his new watch and white shoes; casual but classy enough for dinner and a movie. His hair was slightly different, he hand combed it to where it would let his ears show after finding out that Kotetsu likes it when his hair is out of the way with his bangs moved to the side. Maybe it was because it made him look older and more distinguished, maybe it was because the old man liked seeing his princely, perfect face. He pulled down the top flap of the car for its mirror and light to check his teeth, adjust his glasses, and his hair. It had to be perfect-

"Hey, right on time." Kotetsu is getting in the car now, making Barnaby immediately put the mirror away before he noticed. He's supposed to be too cool, too all knowing for mirrors. "You look great."

"Th-Thank you," Barnaby admired that Kotetsu had the same idea of 'classy casual'. The brunette seemed to ditch the suspenders and go for a white button-up that put more attention towards his slim figure and tan skin. His collar bone the peeked from the few buttons undone at the top with the sleeves rolled up neatly. It was all tucked into dark jeans that made his long, skinny legs that much more. He worked a medium brown belt, his shoes matching the color. His outfit popped with his usual cuff-watch and beads. The blonde could smell the hint of cologne the brunette put on, making him want to snatch him close just to make the pleasant scent stronger. "You're looking pretty good yourself."

"I _always_ look good, thank you very much."

"Keep telling yourself that, old man."

"Keep telling yourself that, old man~!" Kotetsu mocked, that wiry voice originating from when Barnaby was officially nicknamed 'Bunny'. It was almost like it was yesterday, trapped in the tight clutch of the still rock giant. Both were passably young and spirited, able to rage properly when needed, able to rage properly when wanted.

The blonde snickered at his weak comeback, starting up his car, and driving into the city. Of course, the 'patrol' part of their hero-fied minds made them unaware of their sudden watchful eyes of the city. Perhaps a paid vacation should be in order for them, they've been at work so much that the company is prepared to gladly kick and lock them out for a while. They're not the only heroes in the world, mind you, but who doesn't want to throw themselves in a job that they love so much to where it doesn't feel like work. It's a passion, a love to be able to go out there and save innocent lives. Even if it there weren't rewards with fame and money, they believed that there would be one way or another to be some form of hero. Any form of hero.

"Could you imagine if we were the villains?" Kotetsu asks suddenly, looking down a dark alley for any form of mugging or assault to stop. "I wonder how long it would be before we were caught. We would be like...like..." Kotetsu furrowed his brows a little in thought.

"Bonnie and Clyde?" The blonde suggested, making a turn down a road and slowing to a stop at its traffic. He waited for the old man to suddenly change it with an amused snort to "Bunny and Klyde", pointing his fingers at the blonde in a way that gave the message 'I made a pun, do you get it?'.

"I feel like we would be more...I dunno, crafty. You know, easier to slip through the fingers." The brunette tapped his chin for a little before it dawned upon him. "I think we would be Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid."

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid?" The blonde had never heard of those two before. When he was a teen, it was all about supernatural romances, forbidden romances, and Bonnie & Clyde at school. He remembered when the movie for the couple in crime came out; he took a girlfriend who really wanted to see it, whose name he barely remembers now. It started with a 'C' and she favored strawberry lip gloss.

"Yeah! In the late 1800's, during 'the Ol' West', Butch Cassidy would hang out with this criminal that corrupted him into becoming a robber when he left his home as a teenager to work. The Sundance Kid was this really young dude who was thrown in jail in Sundance, Wyoming for robberies, mainly horse theft. When he got out, he met Cassidy by chance and they created this group of thieves called the 'Wild Bunch Gang'. They say that the gang robbed and even murdered a lot, but the two partners were never ever found to this day."

"How did they manage get away every time?" Barnaby asked, now intrigued. Sometimes, the old man's history ramblings could be quite riveting. He did say that he watched the history channel from time to time, ever since he was kid. Definitely a good excuse to for sharing stories in the bright lights of a campfire or a trip to somewhere far that lacked their first footsteps on the land.

"Well, I've heard that right after they got their hands dirty, the entire group split up in different directions for a while. Afterwards, they would meet up again in a brothel or a hideout to commit the next crime. In the end, they got away with thousands, even hundreds of thousands of dollars in what they stole. Though...it's argued that Cassidy and the kid died in a gun fight between the gang and the law."

"I wonder what really happened then."

"Ah, if only we had a time machine."

History is a great conversation piece, proving that opinion as the drive progressed into the parking lot of Au Bonne Chapelure. They had a little more than an hour to eat and drive over to the theater, which wasn't too far, wasn't too little time to get there. Barnaby said three times throughout planning, deciding, and parking that they should be there a little early because he enjoys the previews. Kotetsu could care less about those time sucks, but it was what made the blonde happy. He'd rather not ruin an evening with idiotic, stubborn disagreement.

Walking into the black framed doors, they met a young woman whose name tag read 'MELISSA' in bold, silver letters at the podium. She smiled at them with a high pitched 'bienvenue!' when the little doorbell rang, her pearly whites showing all together when she realized their identities. A little blood collected to her striking cheeks as she lead them to a table that was once lonely in the secluded corner by the big, curtained window near the back that was smacked by two menus. She nodded to them, her shiny, wavy hair moving with her, as she said 'bon appetit!' and rushed back to her previous spot. A waiter then stepped to their table in no time, his dreads more dreadful than terrific and his crowded hand jewelry gave quite the impression. His name badge read 'ALI'.

"Bonsiour, bienvenue a la Bonne Chapelure, " Ali greeted, his expression and careless tone made it sound like he worked here for years. The only thing he seemed to put effort in was how he pronounced each and every syllable of the French language. "What may I get you to drink to start?"

The partners looked at each other, their eyes arguing on who should order first. Without much thought, Kotetsu went first. Thankfully, the brunette's Spanish speaking ability from Antionio came handy, so butchering the words were less likely to happen. They ended up with getting the same thing; Cotes Du Rhone Rouge. For a humble wine, it's sweet fruit flavors were divine and it's smoky, velvet finish was what completed the experience. Ali didn't even write what they wanted on his notepad, just a quick 'great choice' and he left.

"Didn't think you indulged in a lot of wine," Barnaby commented as he looked in the dinner section of the menu. "Or famous French wine for that matter."

"Eh, when your family owns a liquor store..." The brunette trailed off, looking into his menu as well. It was true, he hardly drank wine because he was more of a strong liquor kind of man(and because the kinds he enjoys are _quite_ expensive for a guy who doesn't mind the cheap stuff). The better the kick, he thinks, the better it tastes, and the better it makes you feel. But, his mother was never like that, she preferred the white wines, maybe some reds or dark purples, mostly from France where she went for her honeymoon. After that trip, his father told him, she decided to add French wines to their inventory which brought more business. When Mr. Kaburagi met his end, the French wine didn't decrease often as the family would have liked, only sold.

"What are you getting?" Kotetsu asked, finally sure that he was going to get the Filet de Boef Sauce au Poivre after second-guessing the decision a few times.

"The Poulet a la Provencale." Barnaby concluded, putting down his menu and leaning back into the comfortable chair in relaxation. But, he didn't slouch, he _never_ slouched. "You?"

"Filet de Boef Sauce a-"

The brunette's phone went off, he smiled nervously at the blonde who glared at the source of the jingle. Kotetsu lifted the piece of technology to find that his sweet, beautiful daughter, Kaede, was calling him.

"It's Kaede..." The brunette silently asked if it would be alright that look in those amber eyes.

"Go, answer. I'll order for you." Barnaby said with a sigh and a little smile. He couldn't keep his old man away from his daughter who rarely called him. Yet, they were on a date and, name the blonde old fashioned, but phones are not exactly polite or welcome. "Tell her I said 'Hi'."

"Thanks, Bunny! Sorry!" Kotetsu scrambled out of his seat and out of the restaurant to answer his cellphone before it notified him of a missed call.

"Dad?" Kaede asked as soon as her dad's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, sweetie! What's up?" Kotetsu smiled at his only kid who was beginning to look more like her mother the older she got.

Kaede squinted her eyes, looking over the man's shoulder. "Au Bonne Chapelure?"

"Oh! Yeah, um, date...you know..." Kotetsu felt his face heat up looking back at the glowing letters for a second; he couldn't lie to her. Damn his inner teenager!

"You mean you're on a date and you answered the phone!?" Kaede scolded, realizing who he was with with a furious look. "You can be so stupid, dad! Call me later, tell me all about it, and get back in there right now!"

Kaede hung up abruptly before her father's surprised face could retort. She leaned onto her desk chair and smiled to herself, forgetting about her homework for a minute. She was so happy for him, he's not alone anymore. She noticed the longing look in his eyes whenever it came to romance even though he's told her many times that he didn't need anyone but his daughter. Ryan did say, in his short career with them, that they were meant to be partners from the very beginning, they're perfect.

Kotetsu came back right as Ali left with a punctuated dot of his pen on his notepad. He sat back down, the blonde looking at him with curiosity.

"That was quick," He said, taking a small sip of wine. Usually the old man had to ask Kaede every question that there ever was in the entire world. "What did she say?"

"She yelled at me and hung up." The brunette answered, not looking very worried about it.

The blonde's brows furrowed. "For what?" He does know that his lover hasn't done anything...yet.

"She..." Kotetsu looked away from the questioning green eyes, his face heating up again. "Figured out that I was on a date." His amber eyes returned to his with a relieved smile. "At least she wants me to call back."

Barnaby chuckled knowingly; this was just like her. "I'll have to thank her again...I enjoy your attention too, you know." The blonde said half-joking, digging the way Kotetsu smiled into his wine glass before taking another sip.

"Of course you would, dahling," Kotetsu says with a proud scoff, putting an expressive hand to his muscular chest. "I'm just that _amazing_."

Barnaby snorted, knowing that he was joking and that his views about himself were not only humble, but substandard and dirt-bag when the truth was that he was more than amazing in so many eyes. Speaking of eyes, some tables around them whispered and pointed at celebrity city with so much expression in their own stares.

Being the stars that they are, they ignored the different looks that they were getting. If they were to react, that would be what the public would want them to do which is mostly a bad thing. Reactions from them would be material used later against them.

They started more conversation, about work, events that certain words reminded them of, more history. The simple, brain-meatloaf activity made them decompress quickly from the stress of saving lives and paperwork. Even the cheesy jokes were laughed at; that was possibly the alcohol's fault.

"So then, I-" Kotetsu continued with a laugh until a nervous, young woman approached them with a "Um..."

"C-Can I get your autographs?" The woman asked, fidgeting a little.

Barnaby smiled his 'I am absolutely, bat-shit irritated but I'm on TV' smile at the girl, making Kotetsu wince a little. The brunette swore could see the pulsing, angry veins and the murderous intent in his supposed innocent, green eyes. He watched the blonde rake a hand through his hair and-

"No," Barnaby answered without much thought, without a pause right after she asked, his smile never fading.

"Bunny!" Kotetsu scolded politely as if his partner was joking, kicking said bunny under the table. He gave an apologetic smile to the nervous girl. "We're sorry, of course you can have our autographs."

"Ah, um, that's okay! I'm sorry!" She bowed so fast that colors swirled into her vision and ran back to her table where her friend snickered at her. For the rest of the evening, she made it her mission to hide her face with the menu.

"What the hell was that?" The brunette said with a hushed tone, glaring at Barnaby, the same person who went on and on about how important attitudes are with the fans, who took off his glasses to wipe them with the white handkerchief from his pocket. It was a thing he did when he was pissed, nervous, or making a point.

The blonde's angered eyes flicked up from his glasses to his, his voice lowering as well. "This is time that we both put away for this, and I will _not_ let it turn into an autograph signing. I'm tired of the fact that we're not treated like human beings anymore. People are too damn self centered." The glasses were put back on, thankfully, handkerchief put away after being folded perfectly.

He did have a point, they're just liked everyone else but on a television screen. Yes, they're famous for saving lives, yes they model, yes they're put into performing arts activities to please the public. But, that didn't mean they're not just like everyone else. They just have they're name out there, whether they liked it or not.

Before Kotetsu could reply, Ali came gliding back with their food and a bottle of the wine they chose to refill their glasses. Their steaming plates were before them before they could blink, their glasses filled in record time with exactly the same amounts.

"Bon apetit," The waiter said. "Call if you need anything."

He was gone again before anyone could breathe...is he a NEXT? Where the hell did he go?

The partner concluded that mystery should be discussed later. It was time for the food that smelled too good to be true. Their eating habits from the day caught up to them as they held back from wolfing the entire plate down. Nervousness and the thought processes can do things to one's appetite.

After a few minutes, Kotetsu's fork slowly sneaked across to Barnaby's plate as he was talking. The brunette was listening, he promises with noises of acknowledgment, because who says that you can't multitask? Barnaby didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care.

"And she- Hey!" The blonde protested as the sly utensil grabbed some of _his_ dinner and zoomed back to his lovers mouth. With a stiff upper lip of revenge, Barnaby quickly grabbed some of his partner's food.

This is where they encounter the problem, shaking hands with it reluctantly.

"...Why is your stuff better than mine?" Kotetsu whined, looking a little disappointed at his own plate. It was all a mistake, a huge mistake. His only want in the world right now was what the rest of his lover's meal.

"I should be asking the same thing..." Barnaby replied, looking down at the brunette's meal with jealousy. The dark brandy sauce drizzled on the well-done beef was something he never knew he needed at the moment. It was a necessity, vital to the taste buds and pleasure centers in the brain that are raving for it. G-d dammit all; if it weren't for that dorky, old man!

"Should we...I dunno...switch plates?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, no," Kotetsu shook his head with a little glee. "Not at all. Unless...you do?"

Barnaby already started lifting his plate. "I do not."

They little less than gingerly were able switch, satisfied with the idea. Hopefully, this doesn't become a constant thing. It would be a problem if they were to have company dinners where switching plates could destroy their sophistication that they've set with their clean haircuts and sharply ironed suits or tuxedos. It would be the same with the other heroes; they would tease them about it until the world ended. Wishes for the opposite became greater.

Dinner ended well, they didn't need embarrassing, lukewarm styrofoam boxes to take home and forget about in the fridge for the sake of not wasting food. The homeless people and the unfortunate in some parts of Sternbild reminded anyone of that; made them too grateful. The girl who hid her acned face in the menu left before them as told by the empty table. Of course, she would be in a hurry to fly out of there, not knowing that it didn't rid her of the memory.

Arrival at the movie theater brought them the news that they came just in time for 'Blast From the Past' night. It excitedly meant that there would be nostalgically, wonderful classics from the mid thirties to early sixties. Looking at the list provided for them in the bright and spacious building, Kotetsu couldn't decide on 'The Grand Hotel' or 'Airplane!'. His reasoning for wanting both was because the first one was too much of a classic with famous stars of the time to miss but, the second one's amazing comedic quality (and the terrifying fact that Barnaby has never ever seen it before), along with it being a personal favorite.

"Ugh! Bunny, what do you want to see?" Kotetsu exasperatingly asked, not being able to stand looking at the choices.

"I don't mind seeing whatever you want-"

"You're not helping! You know I'm indecisive right now!"

The blonde sighed. "Because I haven't seen 'Airplane!', we might as well see that one."

"But, what of 'Grand Hotel'?" Kotetsu said dramatically, as if he were in the film himself. Which he could be because, even though he wasn't born into he forties, 'it was when people had some damn class'. And who wouldn't want to go to a cotton club in those times? Live music, alcohol at the finest, dressed up because you can, eating, maybe smoking, and dancing with the finest or most fun gal or guy you could convince.

"You're the one making this difficult," Barnaby said, his eyes narrowing slightly in irritation, and finally going up to the counter to purchase two adult tickets to 'Airplane!' which was in theater nine down the left hall. With the many people in and out of the place, the TV stars didn't receive a lot of unwanted attention.

Arriving into theater nine when the previews started made Barnaby visibly happy. What he liked getting out of advertising, revealing trailers, and commercials, the brunette knew not. They typically argued over what row to sit in because Kotetsu sits too close and Barnaby sits too far. A middle row was agreed upon, but Barnaby wanted to sit on the end and Kotetsu wanted to sit smack-dab in the middle because those are _perfect_ seats. It ended with the brunette's point begrudgingly in favor.

As the lights dimmed, hardly anyone sat around them. There were two empty seats on the outside, two in front, two in back. Sit too close, they don't bite, but the bright glow of being a star may blind others. They're not humans, the never were in the eyes of the fans or the hating. What did they think would happen if they if they sat near them?: Surprise security attack? Hostility?

But, it's not like the duo's complaining about it. The less the merrier for them at least. It made watching the old comedy enjoyable with the lack of noticeable nosiness. As nonsensical as it was, Barnaby felt that he strongly needed to buy the DVD version to watch now and again. It made him laugh so hard that he felt like he was doing sit-ups, managing to keep it modest for the public(which is surprising; he's not the easiest to humor). His boyfriend was the same, wiping tears from his eyes. Good food plus comedy...what an ingenious, stupendous combination.

And honestly, they were both waiting for the cheesy yawn-stretch-the-arm-over-the-shoulder or the not-so-shy-head-on-the-shoulder, maybe the most-natural-accidental-hand-touch-that-turns-into-secret-hand-holding in the dark. Yet, they were both too new to be comfortable enough.

First date that was perfect in its own way: mission almost accomplished. All that was left was the ride to their respective homes. The car went reminiscing about the movie, the food, the fun they had. Their hearts couldn't wait to do something like this again. Next time, it would probably be a sleep over that totally _wasn't_ a slumber party because they were to have sleeping bags, flashlights, candy, and movies on Barnaby's screen that was so big it was offensive.

They're at Kotetsu's home now, Barnaby walks him up to the door for gentleman's sake. The sky is pitch black, the wind sends chills to anyone outside at almost ten forty-five at night. The streetlights made the night more eerie than it was which was because of the more orange glow than yellow. The street they're on is vacant, all windows are dark. No, the neighborhood doesn't have a curfew, they're better than that.

"I had a really good time," Kotetsu says, smiling warmly right outside his door.

"So did I," Barnaby returns the good vibes. "I can't wait to do something like this again."

"Yeah.."

Now, a handshake would be straight up weird like waving goodbye. Kiss? Hugs?

Hugs.

Kotetsu scoffs at Barnaby's awkwardness and initiates the hug first, waiting for the blonde's arms to comfortably wrap around him. They rocked a little because they really didn't want to separate yet. Hopefully, there isn't an hidden paparazzi anywhere...please.

"I..." Color rushed to the younger man's face, looking at the tan face. "Uh, yeah."

Kotetsu realized what he was trying to say. "Oh, yeah. Me too."

Should they kiss or would it be too soon-

Barnaby's lids have already drooped, his face leaning closer with warm breath. The older man happily went along, lifting himself a little on his toes. It was a quick smooch that left them wanting more right as their lips stopped touching. But, that's not subtle or appropriate enough for a first date. Besides, it's not as if they're at the point where there would be backs slamming against the wall with hour long, languid make-out sessions. The thought alone makes them shyly embarrassed.

"See you at work,"

"Drive safe."


End file.
